


You Always Are

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: After "Land of the Lost," Rip and Gideon's relationship turns sexual.





	

As Rip showered, he started thinking about his kiss with Gideon. He cleared his throat and asked, “Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Just wondering if you’re there,” he said.

“Are you uncomfortable with that?”

“No, no, of course not,” Rip said. “Same as usual.” He unconsciously started straightening his posture to try to look better for her.

“I can assure you that you have a beautiful body, Captain,” she told him.

“Oh, thank you,” he said, smiling a little and looking down at the floor.

“Would you like to touch it for me?” Gideon asked.

“My body? Alright,” he said. “... how do you want me to touch it?”

Gideon knew Rip could be a little reserved about these kinds of things. “Will you touch your hair?”

Rip smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

“It looks soft. Is it?”

“Yes,” he told her.

“Can you run your hand down your chest and your stomach?”

Rip lightly let his fingers drift down his chest and stomach. As he let them circle around his lower stomach, he felt a rush of excitement and a closeness to Gideon.

“I’d like to see you touch your ass, Captain,” Gideon told him.

Rip’s eyes widened a little.

“Are you comfortable with that? I thought you might enjoy it,” Gideon said. “I do see your dreams, Captain.”

“No, I’m definitely interested,” he assured her. “I just wasn’t expecting all this.”

“Do you want to go slow?”

Rip only had to think about it for a second. “No, I’d like to keep going,” he told her.

“Then I’d like to see you touch your ass, Captain,” Gideon repeated.

He lightly ran his fingers up and down his ass.

“Will you spank yourself now, Captain?”

Rip smiled affectionately. He slapped his own ass. He went back to running his fingers up and down it lightly. He closed his eyes and said, “Say something. I want to hear you, Gideon.”

“I’m right here, Rip,” she told him. “Enjoying your body.”

Rip groaned as he started to get hard. “God, Gideon, this is so nice.”

“I’m making you aroused,” Gideon observed.

“You absolutely are, Gideon,” he said.

“You’re making me excited too,” Gideon told him. “I’d like to see you penetrated."

“I would need lubricant,” Rip said.

“I’ve generated some.”

Rip slowly turned off the water as he said, “Alright. I’ll go to the kitchen to get it out of the replicator. I can do that.” He dried off and paced around a bit while he waited for his boner to go away.

“I’m sorry I didn’t plan ahead better, Captain,” Gideon said. “I wasn’t expecting this either.”

Rip laughed affectionately and said, “That’s alright. The spur of the moment nature is rather exciting.”

He pulled on his pajama bottoms and headed into the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Ray was there making himself coffee.

Rip bounced on his heels as he waited.

“Morning, Rip,” Ray said with a big smile.

“Morning,” he said. He waited for Ray to go away but he just kept standing there, with a big friendly smile. Rip finally decided to bite the bullet. He opened the replicator and pulled out the bottle of lube. He slid it into his pocket as quickly as possibles but he could still tell that Ray got a good look.

“Well, um, let’s… We don’t have to talk about this,” Rip said. He hurried back to his bedroom.

 

“I hope that diversion didn’t ruin the mood,” Gideon said as Rip stretched out on his bed.

“I’m still very much excited,” Rip told her as he reached into his pajama pants and started running his fingers up and down his shaft.

“Are you ready for penetration?” Gideon asked him.

Rip slid off his pajama pants, then lubed up his fingers.

“Please roll onto your stomach so I can see everything, Captain.”

Rip did as he was told. He started gently pushing a finger into himself.

“What’s it feel like?” Gideon asked. When Rip didn’t respond, Gideon asked, “Captain?”

“I’m sorry,” he said breathily. “I just don’t know how to describe it.”

“Does it feel good?” Gideon asked.

“Now it’s like you’re trying to get me to brag,” Rip said, laughing nervously.

“Please. I just want to know how it feels,” Gideon said.

“It does feel good,” Rip told her as he moved his finger in and out. “It’s very warm and tight around my finger.”

“Can you add another one?” Gideon asked him.

He slowly let out a breath as he started sliding another finger in. He moaned as he pushed them in and out.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?”

“It’s so good,” Rip told her.

“You’re very attractive when you’re getting fucked,” she said. “I like that.”

“I like it too,” he told her breathily. “God, Gideon.”

“Do you need to have your dick touched?” Gideon asked him.

“Yes, please,” Rip said breathily as he kept fingering himself.

“Go ahead,” she told him.

Rip slowly slid his fingers out. Then, he started stroking his dick.

“Roll over so I can see your dick, Captain,” she said.

He rolled onto his back and continued jerking off.

“I like your dick,” she told him.

“I like everything about you,” he told her breathily.

“You’re sweet,” she said.

She turned the heat up around him, making him feel wrapped up in her presence. He moaned softly.

“Gideon!” He moaned as he jerked himself off harder. “You’re incredible.”

“Keep stroking yourself for me,” she said. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“It feels unbelievable,” he said. “You’re amazing, Gideon.”

“I love being with you,” Gideon said

“I love being with you, Gideon,” he said. “It’s better than I ever imagined.” Rip arched his back as he came.

“I’d like to see you spread it over your chest, Captain,” she told him.

Rip felt a rush of excitement and rubbed his come over his chest. He felt totally content as he caught his breath.

After a moment, he felt very aware of the fact that he couldn’t reciprocate by getting Gideon off. He nervously asked, “Did you enjoy that?”

“I’m still enjoying it right now, Captain,” she told him.

He grinned and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth around him.


End file.
